Bukamon
Bukamon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for floating (プカプカ''"Pukapuka"?), and as such is usually hovering. Although it has an appearance which is thought to be the infancy of an aquatic dinosaur, it is a funny Digimon with movements as clever as the seahorse. However, the friendly personality it had as Pichimon has totally vanished, and it quickly flees if others approach. Its outer skin cannot yet bear the water pressure and low temperature of the deep sea, so the length of time it can dive to the deep sea is not long.[4] Digimon AdventureEdit :''Main article: Bukamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Bukamon are recruitable enemies in the Shrine of Evil—Left and Right and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure (PSP)Edit :Main article: Bukamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit A Bukamon is the partner of an unnamed Australian DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Bukamon are enemies in Ryo's side of Water Cave 2, Black Ship 2, and Plume Cave 2, as well as Ken's side of Plume Cave. Bukamon will digivolve from Pichimon and to Otamamon in line 55, from Pichimon to Shakomon in lines 56 and 66, from Pichimon to Gomamon in lines 13 and 19, from Pichimon to Crabmon in line 60, and from Pichimon to Penguinmon in line 28. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Bukamon are enemies in the Sinkhole and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Bukamon card, titled "PF PC Plus II", is a Rank 1 card which increases a Digimon's PC by 4. Digimon FrontierEdit Some Bukamon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express Digimon Data SquadEdit A Bukamon is among the Digimon caught in the vortex caused by Akihiro Kurata's troops. Another Bukamon is with Biyomon when he returns to the Damon household. Digimon FusionEdit Island Zone, An Upheaval! DigiMemory, Shine! Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins! Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Bukamon digivolves from Punimon, Pichimon or Poyomon with 20 Aquan AP and can digivolve to Gomamon with 3 battles, Kamemon with 20 Aquan AP, SnowAgumon with 20 Dragon AP and Gizamon pass time. Digital Monster D-ProjectEdit Bukamon digivolves from Pichimon and to Syakomon. The Impmon in Area 7 will turn into a Bukamon upon defeat and digivolve into a MarineAngemon, flanked by two other MarineAngemon, when challenged post-game. Digimon RacingEdit Bukamon is Gomamon's degeneration. Digimon BattleEdit Bukamon can be found and captured in Amusement Park East and South, where it is a level 6 enemy. Bukamon's unique drop is Bukamon's Bubbles, twenty five of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 2-2-2-2 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-2-2 as an enemy Digimon. Bukamon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon at level 11. Attacks *'Bubble-Blow'[5] (泡 Awa?, lit. "Bubbles"): Fires pink bubbles from its mouth. *'Kūki no Awa' (空気の泡? lit. "Air Bubbles") *'Froth Bubbles' (シャボンの泡 Shabon no Awa?, lit. "Soap Bubbles"): Spits froth that looks like bubbles. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 #↑ Digimon Battle #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pukamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Pukamon] #↑ This attack is named "Acid Bubbles" in Digimon Battle Category:Digimon Category:Characters